


Sorrowful Good-Byes

by SWindchesterlover22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWindchesterlover22/pseuds/SWindchesterlover22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being told that he was banished to the Pit, Micheal gives Lucifer and hour to say good-bye to their brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrowful Good-Byes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: None
> 
> Warning: May induce gross sobbing
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Supernatural belongs to Erick Kripke and the CW Network

Just because he was different, just because he loved his father more than those humans he was being banished to hell. Lucifer couldn’t believe that his eldest brother, Michael, was turning on him. Sure he could be a great big bag of dicks sometimes, but Lucifer still loved him.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Lucifer asked after Michael informed him of his punishment.

“Because you disobeyed our father. So now you are sentenced to the pit. But to be honest, I’m not surprised. You were always a freak.” 22-year-old Michael sneered at his younger brother.

“Why? Cause I love dad more than those pitiful humans?” 18-year-old Lucifer asked, rage building inside him towards Michael.

“Father strictly said that we are supposed to love and protect them. And you won’t. Now Father said that I have to let you say good-bye to the others. But he didn’t say how long. So I’m giving you an hour. Don’t make me regret giving you that.” Michael hissed before flying off.

Lucifer stood there for a second as everything sunk in. As a single tear rolled down his cheek, he decided to go say good-bye before Michael returned. The first person he had to say good-bye to was his younger brother Gabriel. So with a beat of his eight gorgeous sunburst wings he appeared in Gabriel’s favorite heaven. The 14-year-old Archangel spent most of his time in the heaven of an 8-year-old boy that died of cancer. The little boy’s heaven was one giant candy store. Lucifer looked around till he spotted Gabriel opening up a lollipop and placing it in his mouth.

“Hey Luci! Want a Lollipop?” Gabriel asked after noticing his favorite brother.

“No, Gabe. I’m good.” Lucifer stated sorrow plastered all over his face.

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, lowering the candy when he noticed the look on his brother’s face.

“I’m being sent away.” Lucifer informed the youngest Archangel, turning away.

“What do you mean being sent?” Gabriel asked stepping closer to Lucifer.

“Michael has decided that, since I can’t love those humans the way father commanded, I have to be banished from heaven.” Lucifer explained to Gabe, taking a seat in a chair by the counter.

“He can’t do that!” Gabriel roared, hatred searing through him towards his elders brother.

“Yes he can. But I need you to promise me something, Gabriel.” Lucifer told him standing back up. Placing his hands on Gabe’s shaking shoulders.

“Anything, Luci.” Gabriel sniffed tears appearing in his hazel eyes.

“I need you to promise to look after the others. Like Castiel and Balthazar. You need to make sure that Michael doesn’t corrupt them. Especially little Cas.” Lucifer informed him, squeezing his shoulders slightly.

Gabriel stood up straight and calmed himself. “Of course. I will keep them safe from him.” He promised, wiping away his tears.

Lucifer smiled and ruffled his little brother’s hair. “That’s a good boy. Now speaking of our baby brothers. Where are they?” The second oldest Archangel asked looking around.

“Balthazar and Castiel are playing in Cas’s favorite heaven.” Gabriel told Lucifer, popping the lollie back in his mouth.

Both Archangels flapped their wings and appeared in 5-year-old Castiel’s heaven. Cas spent most of his time in the heaven of an Autistic man, who died in the bathtub. The man was standing in a field flying a kite. In the middle of the field, little Cas and Balthazar were playing with little blocks, which Lucifer guessed had been dreamed up by the young French Angel. Tiny Cas looked up just as Gabriel and Lucifer walked over to them.

“Hello, big brothers. What’s up?” Balthazar asked after noticing the older Archangels.

“Hewo Luci and Gabe.” Cas chimed placing another block on his ever-growing tower.

“Cas could you stop playing and come over here. You to, Balthazar.” Lucifer asked taking a seat in the grass.

Gabriel took a seat next to Lucifer, while Cas waddled over taking a seat in Lucifer’s lap. Balthazar walked over and sat in Gabriel’s lap.

“Wuts wrong Luci?” Cas asked as he snuggled in his older brother’s arms.

“I’m going away for a while.” Lucifer informed them, trying to hold back the tears.

“Where are you going?” Balthazar asked, looking over at the second oldest Archangel.

“Just away. I don’t know for how long, but I need you two to be strong.” Lucifer told the two young Angels.

“But, why awr you weaving?” Cas asked dreaming up his favorite bee plushy.

Cas was always curious about everything. And Lucifer knew that one day it would get him into trouble. He just hoped that he would be there to save him. Lucifer was snapped back to reality when something came into his line of site. He focused and saw a big stuffed bee.

“Cas . . .” Lucifer started to ask.

“To wemember me by.” Cas stated with a big smile.

A single tear rolled out of Lucifer’s blue eyes as he pulled his littlest brother close. “I will never forget you. I will never forget any of you.” Lucifer stated throwing a smile at Gabe and Balthazar.

Just then there was a big gust of wind as Michael appeared in the field. Lucifer looked up to see his eldest brother glaring at him. Lucifer picked up Cas and passed him off to Gabriel. He then stood up and headed towards Michael, the plushy wrapped up in his coat. After one more look back at his younger brothers, both Michael and Lucifer disappeared.

“Is big brother, Luci, in trouble?” Balthazar asked as he watched Cas start to build his tower again.

“You have no idea.” Gabriel said, placing a soft kiss on the young French Angels forehead.


End file.
